


Lesson Learned

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [32]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Desk, Ejaculate, F/M, First Orgasm, First Time, Kissing, Life Partners, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Older Man/Younger Woman, Open Relationships, Orgasm, Partner Betrayal, Platonic Relationships, Porn, Public Masturbation, Size Difference, Squirting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, university student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader, Alan Rickman/Rima Horton, Rima Horton/Alan Rickman
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Her knuckles rap lightly on the oak door.

"Yes, come in," an impatient bark comes from inside.

(Y/N) pushes through the door with a happy face.

"Ah, Miss (Y/L/N), what can I help you with? It's got to be quick, I haven't much time."

"Yes, of course. Sir, I was hoping you would take a look at my recent assignment again - I don't think I got the marks I deserve..."

He stretches his hand out at her and she steps forward placing the bound sheets in his large hand. He glances at her name and mark on the top corner of the page.

"No, I don't give distinctions - you got what you deserved," he states bluntly, disinterested, and holds the pages out to her.

"But sir, don't you think that's unfair?" She challenges and her face turns bright red.

Never before would she challenge or talk back to a professor, but how can he just plainly refuse her the mark she deserves?

"No student, unless highly gifted, deserves a distinction. It just gives false hope, " he replies coolly.

"But si-,"

He rushes forward and comes to a halt near inches from her.

"You might be used to receiving special treatment from other lectures because you're _nic_ e, but in _my_ class, you need to _work_ for your credits, Miss," he sneers disapprovingly down his nose at her.

Something stirs inside her. She's never been this close to a man before. And here she is, inches away from Alan Rickman in all his glory. He looks too real for her mind to grasp.

She can see the way his cotton button-up shirt wraps around his muscular shoulders. She can also see some of his chest hair peeping out from the top undone button and all she wants to do is let her fingers brush over them.

_Stop it! Where are these thoughts coming from? You need to control yourself._

"You're not going to get by my class that easy," he says lowly as he towers over her.

The mere distance - or lack thereof - is overwhelming and she starts to burn on the inside, her mind going all fuzzy.

She feels like she's going to do something she won't be able to control - almost like an out-of-body experience. All she wants to do is reach out and touch him. Touch his strong arms; stroke his soft cheek; grab him between the legs and give a soft squeeze...

_(Y/N)! Control!_

She clears her throat and lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Sir!" She says harshly and takes a step back in order to stop herself from jumping the man.

"I don't receive special treatment because I'm _nice._ I receive the marks I deserve because of the hard work and long hours I put into my assignments. I'm the top achieving student in the whole university and I worked myself down to the bone to be able to achieve that. I take great pride in my work and I don't submit anything unless I know it's worthy of at least an 85. I find it utterly disrespectful that you would refuse me a re-mark purely based on your beliefs of false hope," she challenges with her hands on her hips.

Alan is taken aback by her statement. He didn't realize that she was one of the top-performing students in the institution.

_Not 'one of the' - she is THE top-performing student._

"I- I do apologize," he stammers. "I'll take a look at it again, please, sit down," he motions towards the seat in front of the desk and he walks around to sit in his own chair.

Gingerly, she sits down in the seat and hands the pages back to him.

Silence settles over the office as he re-reads the pages and scribbles some notes in the side of the typed paragraphs.

She's mesmerized as she watches his fingers flick back and forth with each letter he writes in his terrible, elongated, handwriting.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The office telephone on the desk rings, pulling her from her trance.

With an annoyed huff, he picks up the receiver with his unoccupied hand while he continues to scribble.

"Rickman," his velvet-smooth voice reverberates across the room.

He glances up at her across the desk and quickly looks away.

"For how long?" He asks lowly into the receiver.

"Yes, okay. Nothing I say is going to make you change your mind anyway," he places the receiver back down.

"Sorry, my... _partner_ ," he gives a tight-lipped smile at her.

"Looks like I'll be working late tonight. For the following two months," he mumbles the last part inaudibly under his breath.

"What do you mean, sir?" She questions confused.

He gives her a long stare down across the desk. He's surprised by how blunt and forward she can be.

"You're not very good with social cues, are you, Miss (Y/L/N)?"

"... No, sir," she looks down at her lap sheepishly. "I'm - what you might call - socially awkward. I also don't take well to sarcasm."

A small smile from Alan.

"Rima is away most of the time for work... She just called to say she will be extending her current trip by two months. My comment earlier implied that I will be staying late at the office in the upcoming evenings rather than going home to an empty house."

"I see..."

_Poor man. If his partner/girlfriend is away most of the time, who takes care of him? Mind you, when do they have sex? (Y/N)! You need to stop thinking like this. I cant! When do his needs get satisfied?_

The office goes quiet again as he continues his marking of her assignment.

_Does he get lonely? Does he need to satisfy himself? But for how long would that be a sustainable solution? Surely, he must be fed up with her being away for such long stretches of time... If only I could... STOP! You don't want to do something you're going to regret later. I won't do anything, like, have actual sex - I would never, at least not until I'm married. No, maybe just a blow job. Ew! Okay, maybe a hand job then? Sounds better... Wait, will you seriously go through with it? Probably not. But I mean, shame, bless his heart. He looks like he could use some affection. I mean, I won't be breaking up a marriage, right? I'm just helping a poor man out._

"Alright, Miss," he pulls her from her mental debate.

"It does seem like your assignment fulfills, actually, _exceeds_ all the set requirements. I'll be happy to improve your current 74 to 97. Sounds good?"

"Yes, sir," her voice croaks and she notes how dry her mouth has become.

"Thank you very much," she takes the pages from his hands, careful not to touch him, and rushes out of his office to her next class.

Ever since that day in his office she can't help her thoughts from drifting towards _him._ She kept thinking about what she would do to him, _with_ him, if life never had any repercussions. But of course, it will remain her fantasies   
that she will play out at night before falling asleep.

She looks down at her wristwatch and debates whether or not she'll have enough time before her next class to run to the bathroom.

_You_ _can't hold it much_ _longer,_ _just go._

With her thighs tightly pressed together, she slowly makes her way around the corner and into the first open bathroom stall to relieve herself.

"Ugh. Yes."

She hears a hoarse mutter coming from the stall next to hers. She looks below the metal divider and spots a pair of brown shoes and brown trousers around ankles.

"Ugh."

_There it is again._

Curiosity gets the better of her and she decides to investigate.

_Maybe someone is sick. What if they need help?_

Quietly she steps on top of the toilet seat and slowly peeks her head over the metal divider as the groans become more desperate and needy.

_Gasp!_

She sees Alan on the toilet, legs spread wide, shoulders hunched over, face red as he tugs at his cock.

She can't see much, but the mystery is what makes it so hot.

Gripped in his thick hand is his iPhone displaying a picture of an unknown woman _._

_This is wrong - stop peeping!_ _No! This is material I can use for my own fantasies._

It's sending very pleasant sensations throughout her body, sensations she's never experienced before.

 _What is that?_ She wonders as wet slick escapes between her legs and soaks her panties.

His strokes pick up speed and his groans become louder, his breath panting and with a few more tugs his head falls back, eyes roll over, as white cum squirts into the porcelain bowl.

She watches as he stuffs himself back into his pants and locks the screen of his phone before getting up.

(Y/N) stands mesmerized, still peeking over the stall divider. The wetness between her legs hasn't stopped gushing and she rubs her thighs together causing delicious friction.

"(Y/N)?!!" His loud bass voice bounces against the hollow walls of the bathroom.

_Oh, shit!_

She got so caught up in her own mind that she didn't notice him leaving his stall.

"Get down this instant!"

Carefully, she hops off the toilet and walks over to him.

His face is red (probably from embarrassment at getting caught) as he waits expectedly for her to emerge from her stall.

"Yes, sir?" She asks sheepishly and looks down at the tiled floor.

"This is the _staff_ restroom, what the hell are you doing in here?" He seethes at her.

"I- I am part of the staff here, sir..." she looks into his piercing chestnut eyes.

Alan gives her a questioning look.

"I'm a tutor, sir, I tutor four classes during the week," her voice croaks.

The last thing she wanted was to get caught.

"Yes, yes. It slipped my mind - my apologies," he replies irritated and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"My office, now."

She follows hot on his steps and prays she won't get into too much trouble. She's an honour student for goodness' sakes, honour students don't get caught peeping over bathroom stalls!

_Shame on you!_

The walk down the hall of the staff offices feels like a lifetime, but soon they appear before his door and he steps inside, waiting for her.

She walks up to his desk and stands, waiting for him to lash out at her. He approaches her slowly, methodically. He evaluates her face as he halts in front of her, arms crossed.

"How much did you see?" He asks slowly.

"Uhm... I saw... You doing... Uhm... Jerking off, is what I believe they call it," she stammers and her face turns bright red.

She shifts uncomfortably from one foot to another and her hands become sweaty as she squeezes them into fists next to her sides.

"But I didn't see... You... Your..." she indicated to his lower region.

"Yes, alright," he stops her from causing herself more embarrassment.

He lets his arms fall to his sides and blows a breath out of his nose.

"Please take no offense, but have you ever... seen something like that happening before?"

"No, sir," she swallows thickly. "I mean, I know what it is that you were doing, but..."

"Right, okay," he purses his lips.

"Sometimes, a man has urges, you know? And we need to take care of it before it escalates."

"Yes, sir," she nods timidly and fingers the side of her skirt in nervousness.

"(Y/N), did you... Did you _like_ seeing it?" He enquires curiously.

_He's counting on her blunt answer._

"Yes, sir. I haven't felt something like that before," she confesses shyly.

"It's nothing to be shy about. I appreciate your honesty, dear girl."

He steps closer. His hand lifts towards her face to tuck a curl behind her ear.

Shivers run down her spine. _Control yourself. Breathe. I'm this close. What if I do something? I won't be able to take it back. Hands at your side, (Y/N). Focus!_

"Sir, I-I'm..." she breathes and her breath hitches in her throat as his large hand strokes her shoulder lightly.

Her whole body is buzzing and her internal temperature rises by 10 degrees. She feels like her insides are boiling but in a good way. Her heart races, breath hitches in her throat.

"I'm a virgin. I don't even know how to kiss," she squeezes her eyes shut and looks away shamefully.

"Would you like me to teach you?" He whispers lustfully in her ear.

She looks shocked back up at him with wide eyes.

"Y-you... wanna teach... _me_?" She asks with a wavering voice.

"Only if you would like me to," his hand travels down her arm eliciting goosebumps from her soft skin.

She nods her head minutely and stares down at his lips as his face inches slowly closer. She can see every fine line on his lips and she also notes the stubbles threatening to grow from under his soft skin.

His warm lips meet hers and the sensation is unbelievable. She notes that Alan's eyes are closed and she decides to close hers too.

It's the strangest thing. She can't see anything, how is she supposed to know if she's doing it right if she can't see?

"Just relax," he pulls away slightly and breathes inches from her face. "Follow my lead."

They kiss again and this time he slowly passes his tongue along her bottom lip. Once she slightly parts her mouth his tongue makes its way inside her and again, the strangest sensation - the feeling of a slippery wet tongue against your own...

Her hand automatically moves to grip his shoulder to keep her steady and she can feel every toned muscle under his shirt. His hand cups her jaw and the other makes its way to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

She can feel something pressing between her thighs. Something _hard._

_Wait, is that...!_

She's positively vibrating at this point. Adrenaline and lust mix and swirls around in her brain making her lose all control.

Before she knows it he breaks the kiss, causing her to whimper.

She stands - lips parted and swollen, pupils blown wide with want - looking thoroughly kissed in the office of the Graphic Design lecturer.

A huge grin spreads across her face and she looks down while covering her face in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me," she whispers.

"Don't feel sorry - I offered. Was it good?"

She nods her head.

"Then I think you'll also like what I have in mind next."

He swiftly clears his desk from all papers and books and points towards it.

"Lay flat on your back."

"Sir, I-"

"Am a virgin, yes, so you've said. Trust me - nothing I'm about to do will make you lose your virginity."

Sheepishly, she backs up and slowly moves her butt cheeks over the edge of the desk, scooting backward. She lays down and crosses her hands over her abdomen awkwardly.

He sinks to his knees in front of her and lifts her skirt up, placing it over her stomach.

She grabs his hand quickly and shoots upright, "Wh-what are you doing?"

He sighs frustratedly.

"Do you trust me?"

She nods.

"Do you want this?"

_I don't know! Is this the right thing to do? God, help me, yes! Yes, I want this so bad. But then why does it feel like I'm about to have an out-of-body_ _experience?_

She nods.

_No going back now._

"Good. Then lay back down and just _relax_."

He notes the wet stain coating her white cotton panties and he smirks. Softly, he runs his fingertips along her inner thigh causing her to gasp for air.

Her back arches already and she can't believe this is actually happening. Her core is on fire as she lays there and waits expectantly.

His fingertip runs over her wet clothed slit and she bites down on her lower lip.

Slowly, he removes her underwear and she revels in the cold air hitting her exposed vagina.

Alan's always loved his ladies clean-shaven. He moves his face forward and she can feel his breath on her clit as he blows softly on it.

Her heart is beating so fast, she's sure she's going to pass out.

_This feels unreal._

She gasps suddenly as Alan unexpectedly runs his wet tongue up her slit.

"Oh, my God...." she moans loudly.

_Wow! That feels incredible!!!!!_

She's all about new sensations today. It's the first time she's felt anything like that happening... down there. It feels abso-fucking-lutely amazing.

Tiny sparks of electricity shoot through her body as Alan laps at her folds. Every time his tongue flicks at her sensitive bundle of nerves, her body jerks involuntarily at the sensation. Tingles and goosebumps run wild across her inner thighs, her core, and her pudgy stomach. It feels like her womanhood is coming alive!

White ejaculate releases from her in a thick gooey stream and settles beneath her on the desk. Alan runs his two fingers through the sticky substance and teases her opening lightly.

His tongue feels _oh so good_ as it works its magic.

Her moans become faster, more erratic and soon reality hits her in the face and she feels ashamed as she realizes she's laying on her college lecturer's desk, legs sprawled open while getting eaten.

_Shame on you!_

She quickly covers her face with her hands out of embarrassment, and she whimpers.

Alan's skillful tongue still as he assesses her.

"Come now. No need to he shy, this is something wonderful you're experiencing. I would like for you to enjoy it," he says compassionately as his hands reach up to uncover her face.

"S-sir... I- I don't know what to d-do..."

"I'm doing most of the work, just enjoy it. There's no need to be doing anything on your part. If you wondered about your hands, let them roam. You can hold on to my shoulders or they can choose to take their own path."

His head dips below her stomach and her back arches as she feels him latching on to her again.

Her one hand digs into his shoulder as pleasure pulses through her core. Her other hand finds itself buried between his greying locks.

Alan hums in approval against her folds, sending delicious vibrations through her.

He picks up the pace of each stroke and soon finds a comfortable rhythm. The sensation is addicting and (Y/N) wants more. She understands now why some people are addicted to masturbating - because it feels fucking fantastic.

_Can you imagine: if it feels this good already, how amazing it must feel when you have actual sex? Don't even go there! Once you overstep that line, there's no going back. Don't do something you're going to regret later!_

Her breath hitches as she feels something stirring inside her. She doesn't know what it is, but it feels heavenly.

_Fuck it._

_"S-sir_..." she breathes uncontrollably.

"Please... Fuck me."

He gets to his feet quickly and towers over her laying body. His one knee rests on the outer side of her thigh on the desk as he leans on top of her and starts kissing her again.

She's too far gone now. Her nipples have become painfully hard under the lacey white top she's wearing.

 _I'll never get tired of kissing,_ she thinks as she moans into his soft wet mouth.

Her hands creep up his back and her nails dig slightly into his clothed skin as she clutches on for dear life. She wants him close. Feeling his weight on top of her is such a comforting feeling.

His erection presses against her core and she gasps. Alan starts to subtly grind against her, causing her back to arch and a loud moan to escape her parted lips. Her breathing becomes heavier as he once again covers her mouth with his own.

His stiffness feels delicious, _mysterious,_ as they continue to dry hump on his desk.

She reaches down to his pants and wonders if she could palm him.

_Would that be taking it too far? Too far?! Are you kidding me?? Look at the position you're in!_

Her fingers reach for his zipper and she breathes lustfully, "Please, sir. I need you inside me."

Alan breaks away from the kiss and presses deeper against her exposed vagina while staring into her chocolate orbs with his piercing, calculating, eyes.

He leans close to her ear, "You won't be able to handle me, little girl."

Leaving her rather disappointed, he makes his way down south again and finishes the job. This time, he's relentless.

His tongue flicks erratically over her sensitive clit and she squirms under his firm hold as he pins her arms down next to her sides.

A rush of heat spreads across her body and tingles run up her back. A dull throbbing can be felt from inside her walls. She's not sure what's happening, but soon her walls start clenching and her muscles start contracting. Her back arches of the table, her fingertips wildly scratching against the desk, as pleasure shoots through her body.

"Uuuuuughhh!!!!!" She moans and fireworks explode in her mind as an orgasm rips through her.

Alan keeps sucking at her clit as warm liquid squirts out of her and wets his chin.

Her legs start shaking and her body convulses as he still goes at her.

With an incredible sigh she comes down her high and she feels absolutely exhausted. Satisfied, but exhausted.

He reaches for her hand and helps her sit up on the desk. He smirks at her state.

"I didn't know you were a squirter," he muses as he uses his handkerchief to wipe his wet chin.

"I didn't know either..." She notes the stickiness and wetness between her thighs.

"Here," he hands her his handkerchief and she notes the embroidered 'A' in the corner of the piece of delicate cloth.

She makes quick work of cleaning herself and the desk.

"S-sir..."

"Please," he chuckles. "Call me Alan. I think it's safe to say we're on a first-name basis now."

"Alan..." she smiles shyly, and her cheeks stain red. "Does sex feel that good?"

He steps closer and hands her panties back before she puts them on.

"My dear, it is mind-blowing. BUT you have to find that out for yourself at your own pace. I assume you're a virgin because of your religious beliefs?"

She nods minutely.

"Good. There's no shame in that. If you made a promise to God, don't break it because you're needy. Masturbation is fine, oral sex is even better. Just don't do something you're going to regret later in life. I'll tell you this - it sure is worth the wait."

She gives a small smile before thanking him and leaving his office.


End file.
